Karma Oh Karma
by anonstalker
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol, move on dari Kris itu sama sulitnya seperti mencukur bulu ketek, tapi ternyata membuatnya karma tidak sesulit itu. sequel Single Oh Single. krisyeol/taobaek


**A/n: ** Sequel dari ff 'Single oh Single' jadi ya kalau belum baca saya saran kan baca dulu biar ngerti hehe #kicked

**Disclaimer:** _i don't own anything just the story and idea._

**Warning:** mengandung unsur LayHo (aLay dan maHo), _genderswitch_, _OOC, crack pairing, typo, etc.  
_

**Pairing: **KrisYeol, TaoBaek.

.

Malem Minggu.

Malem yang biasanya menjadi malam buat _hang out_ bareng temen nge_date_ bareng pacar, atau hal hura-hura lainnya.

Kecuali untuk para jomblos.

Termasuk dua sahabat bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang menghabiskan Malam Minggu mereka dengan sekedar acara menginap kecil-kecilan, _movie marathon_, nge-_fangirling_, ngemil, tak lupa acara mempercantik diri dengan luluran dan nyukur bulu ketek.

Derita.

"Eh Baek, jadi selama ini kamu nyukur bulket itu pake pencukur kumis Kakak kamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang lagi luluran di dalem kamar Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mencukur bulu keteknya dengan sebuah pencukur kumis.

"Nggak, kebutulan yang aku udah karatan, belum sempet beli yang baru, mumpung si Mas Bayu (kakak Baekhyun ceritanya) lagi malming sama pacarnya dan nggak ada di rumah ampe jam 11, aku pake we," jawab Baekhyun cuek dengan masih melanjutkan acara cukur bulu ketek.

"Ohh..." Chanyeol menanggapi sambil ber-'oh' ria, Dia agak trauma dengan masalah cukur-mencukur bulu ketek, keteknya pernah berdarah gara-gara dia memakai metode yang salah untuk mencukur bulu ketek.

Metodenya adalah dia make gunting rumput.

Alesan dia make gunting rumput gara-gara bulu keteknya udah lebat banget kayak hutan Amazon. Waktu itu dia nggak kepikiran pake pencukur kumis. Lalu dia pun berinisiatif untuk mengganti gunting kuku yang dia pakai sebelumnya dengan gunting rumput agar waktunya lebih efektif.

Tapi dia malah luka. Udah teh luka, usaha dia buat nyukur bulu ketek sia-sia.

Karena dia nyukur bulu ketek buat bisa ngedeketin Kris.

Dan ternyata Kris suka orang berbulu lebat.

_And_... Kris jadian sama Tao.

Tao itu cowok, Kris itu cowok.

.

.

ARRGH!

Inget-inget hal itu bikin sela-sela jari kaki Chanyeol jadi gatel!

Sia-sia banget usahanya! Tau gitu sih Chanyeol nggak akan pernah nyukur bulu keteknya!

Dan tentu aja alesan yang bikin dia lebih jengkel... DIA BELUM BISA _MOVE ON _ DARI SI MAHO BULE CINA PIRANG PECINTA PANDA ITU!

"Napa sih lu tiba-tiba bengong Yeol?" teguran Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar akan lamunannya soal si Kris. "Oh... pasti lu lagi mikirin si Tugu Monas itu ya?"

"Nggak ih Baek, _so you know_ lu ah!" elak Chanyeol sambil ngolesin pangkal idung Baekhyun pake krim lulurannya.

"Idiih... Nggak usah pura-pura deh Yeol! Aku udah kenel kamu dari jaman Mesolithikum! Walaupun katanya jaman Mesolithikum teh teu aya, cuman candaan dari Charles Darwin yang katanya freemason—eh lho kok nyambung ke Illuminati ya? Ah sabado amatlah soal Charles Darwin dan Illuminati! Pokoknya gue tau lu belum bisa _move on _ dari si Kris!" kata Baekhyun beruntun sampe kata 'aku-kamu-gue-elu' kecampur aduk.

"Udah ah gue paling anti sama yang lu omongin!"

"Paan? Illuminati?"

"Bukan, masalah gue nggak bisa _MOVE ON _ dari KRIS!"

Chanyeol langsung bekep mulutnya sendiri yang keceplosan. Baekhyun ketawa.

"Udahlah Yeol! Nggak usah sok muna ya, aku tahu kok kamu emang belum bisa _move on _ dari Kris, walaupun kamu ngomongnya udah _move on _ ke temen-temen yang lain, lu nggak bisa boongin guee..." kata Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan mencukur bulu ketek sebelah kirinya.

Chayeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sebel, "Lu sendiri gimana Bek?"

"Gimana apaan?"

"Sama si Tao, lu sendiri masih belum bisa _move on _ kaaan? Jujur aja lu!" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk nggak nyante. Awalnya Chanyeol kira si Baekhyun bakal kesel dan marah-marah soalnya dia ngebahas si Tao, tapi nggak deng, si Baek malah ketawa lagi.

"HAHAHAHA! Lu pikir gue lu apa kagak bisa _move on _? GUE UDAH _MOVE ON _ DARI JAMAN DONGHAE RAMBUTNYA MASIH PIRANG ALAY YOOOL! Soriaja ye," kata Baekhyun sambil bales nunjuk-nunjukin pencukur kumis yang di sela-selanya ada bulu keteknya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganga mendengar ungkapan dari sahabat se-jomblo-nya.

"Lu _move on _ nggak bilang-bilang!" protes Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Terus gue harus umumin lewat speaker sekolah kalo '_Byun Baekhyun udah bisa _move on_ dari Huang Zi Tao! Selamatin gue dooong!_' nggak kan?"

"Ya paling nggak lu kasih tau ke gue..."

"Iya-iya, _sorry_, yang penting lu udah tau kan sekarang..."

Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk, "Jadi... siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?"

"Ya maneh _move on _ ke siapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Rahasia ah."

Chanyeol ngebelalakin matanya, "Sejak kapan lu main rahasia-rahasia-an ke gue? Kasih tau nggak! Kalo nggak gue bakar album _'I Got A Boy'_ SNSD yang covernya Taeyeon punya lu!" ujar Chanyeol sekalian ngancem dan tiba-tiba album '_I Got A Boy_' edisi Taeyeon.

"_PLEASE_ JANGAN YANG TAEYEON! DIA BIAS GUEEE!" teriak Baekhyun histeris langsung melemparkan pencukur kumis yang dia gunakan untuk mencukur bulket kearah Chanyeol dan segera merebut album kesayangannya.

Chanyeol ngelus-ngelus pelipisnya yang tadi jadi korban pencukur kumis Mas Bayu, "Jadi yang Jessica boleh?"

"Boleh. EH! NGGAK GILA LU! OKE-OKE gue bakal kasih tahu gue _move on _ ke siapa, asal lu jangan ketawa!" ujar Baekhyun yang mukanya sekarang udah merah.

"Iya-iya, gue diem, gue nggak bakal ketawa, gue bakal sekalem patung buddha di Candi Borobudur, janji..." kata Chanyeol berjanji.

"Jadi... Aku teh _move on _ ke..."

"Ke...?" Ulang Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ke Jonghyun-_sunbae_."

.

.

"DEMI BULU IDUNGNYA PAK SOOMAN! SERIUSAN LU!? LU KESAMBET APA BEEK? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya malah ngakak—dia melanggar janjinya.

"SIALAN LU UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN KETAWA!" Baekhyun langsung nyumpelin mulut Chanyeol yang lagi ngakak pake _hand body lotion_ yang ada dideketnya.

Chanyeol—yang udah ngeluarin sumpelan _hand body lotion_ dari mulutnya—kembali ketawa, tapi nggak sengakak yang tadi, "Hahahaha... Dulu bukannya waktu MPLS lu bilang kakak kelas yang wajahnya paling nyebelin itu si Jonghyun-_sunbae _kan? Lu bilang ke gue _'Idih, tuh kakak kelas satu wajahnya pikasebelen pisan, udah pendek songong lagi!'_ kok lu bisa ngeceng sih sekarang?"

Baekhyun mikir bentar, dia garuk-garuk rambutnya, ada beberapa ketombe yang berjatuhan seperti salju(?) "Gue juga nggak ngerti, gue kena karma aja kali Yeol... atau mungkin gue dipelet..."

"Dipelet?"

"Iya, beberapa minggu yang lalu, pas di kantin, gue kan mesen kari ayam, kari ayamnya abis, terus tiba-tiba nggak ada angin nggak ada Sehun(?), si Jonghyun-_sunbae_ ngasih gue kari ayamnya. Awalnya gue nolak, tapi dia bilang dia belum nyicip kok, yaudah sih gue mah nggak mau menolak rezeki jadinya gue makan aja... Mungkin dia kasih pelet di kari ayam itu," jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Bisa aja sih... tapi kayaknya nggak ada tujuan juga si Jonghyun-_sunbae_ ngemeletin kamu deh Bek... kayaknya kamu aja yang tersanjung ternyata si Jonghyun-_sunbae_ baik juga, terus lu terpesona! DAN LU PUN NGECENG DIA! KARMA LU KARMA RASAIIIN HAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol kembali ngakak, muka Baekhyun udah merah karena kesel langsung ngebekep mulut Chanyeol lagi dengan botol _cleansing oil_.

"Iya iya! GUE KARMA. Puas lu? Yang penting gue udah bisa _move on _! Nggak kayak elu yang pikirannya masih _stuck_ di Kris!"

JLEB

Kata-kata Baekhyun tadi bagaikan seratus ribu jarum pentul yang menusuk-nusuk dasar hati Chanyeol. Terlalu dalem!

Dia emang masih belum bisa _move on _ dari Kris. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat sulit #elah. Dia emang udah nggak terlalu sering mikirin Kris, tapi kalo dia nggak sengaja berpapasan sama Kris, dia langsung salting nggak karuan, langsung gelagapan, langsung lupa arah tujuan. Dan... itu tandanya dia emang belum bisa _move on _ dari Kris.

Tapi dia emang kudu bisa _move on _ dari Kris. Pokoknya harus! Dia nggak boleh terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan keharkosan yang diberikan dari si maho Wu Yi Fan. Pokoknya, MANGAT PARK CHANYEOL! MANGAT MBLO!

.

.

"UWAAA AKU TELAT BANGUUUN!"

Di kehengingan Senin pagi, suara Park Chanyeol menggelegar membahana membuat burung-burung berhenti berkicau. Chanyeol pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu sholat subuh (kan ceritanya Chanyeol anak sholehah gitu—tapi karena buru-buru sholatnya cuman 30 detik udah selesai—terus dia mandi, sikat gigi, dan langsung pake seragamnya.

"Mamah kok nggak bangunin Chanyeol sih?!" protes Chanyeol yang mengambil roti dan menggigitnya sambil make sepatu khas-khas anak di komik-komik kalo udah telat sekolah gitu lah.

"Maaf Yeol! Mamah tadi telat bangun! Kemarin habis melakukan kegiatan sama Papah hehe..." ujar Mamanya sambil nyengir.

"GELEUH IH MAMAH TEH! Yeol nggak perlu ade lagi!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BIKIN ADE! Mamah sama Papah habis _dinner_ dan reunian bareng bareng temen-temen SMA ampe malem! Anak mamah yang ini udah mulai beger ya!" kata Mamanya Chanyeol sambil nyubit pipi anak laki-lakinya yang di ff ini jadi perempuan(?).

"Udah-udah setoop Mamah! Yeol udah telat nih! _Ana adzhabu ilal madrosah_ (saya pergi ke sekolah) sekarang ya Mah! Do'a-in ya biar Yeol kagak kecelakaan di jalan! _Assalamu'alaikum_, " Chanyeol langsung nyalamin Mamanya, dia pun segera berangkat ke sekolahnya, berharap dia sampai pada waktunya...

Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain...

Chanyeol yang ngos-ngosan sehabis lari-lari ke lantai 4, dimana kelasnya berada, terdiam di ambang pintu yang ternyata sudah ada Pak Choi Siwon—guru agama mereka, yang terkenal sholeh, rajin menabung, tajir, juga ganteng dengan setelan baju koko + kopeahnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu Pak Siwon sangatlah TEGAS dan DISIPLIN! Dia tidak suka pada murid yang mengobrol di pelajarannya dan murid yang telat.

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet cewek dan cowok. Puk puk Chanyeol.

Kita _skip time_ aja deh ya, da nggak penting pas waktu pelajaran mah...

TINDANG TINDING TINDANG TINDUNG

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat, murid-murid yang tadinya kalem—karena ngantuk—langsung menjadi liar setelah mendengar bel istirahat. Ada yang jajan, main bola, modus ngeliat kecengan di kelas sebelah, dan sebagainya.

"Ah nyebelin bangeet! Masa nanti aku harus bersihin toilet—yang cowok juga! Si Pak Siwon itu diem-diem sadiiis membahana cetarrr!" gerutu Chanyeol di kelasnya sambil ngelempar buku agamanya.

"Aish, Yeol, jangan dilempar-lempar! Itu buku agama!" ujar Yixing atau Lay langsung mengusap-ngusap buku agama Chanyeol, Chanyeol cuman bengong ngeliatin si Lay ngusap-ngusap buku agamanya kayak lagi ngusap-ngusap bayi miliknya dan Suho #EAAAA.

"Apa sih si Lay mah da lebay," tiba-tiba Xiumin dateng menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol yang melihat Xiumin tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal, "Eh, Umin, selamat ya~"

Xiumin yang mendengar Chanyeol yang nyelamatin dirinya bingung, "Buat apaan?"

"Aduuh, yang kemarin itu lho~ yang tanggal 26 Januari nikah..." lanjut Chanyeol sambil nyiku-nyiku perut Xiumin.

"Maksud?" Xiumin masih belum ngerti.

"Itu lho Sohee kan nikah! Yang personil WG!" ujar Chanyeol nggak sabaran dan Xiumin cuman ngomong "Oh..." lalu dia diem sejenak, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Yang nikah tuh SUNYE BUKAN SOHEE geblek!" Xiumin langsung ngegetok kepala Chanyeol pake tempat pensil.

"Ya nyante aja kali Min! Gue kan bukan Wonderful, gue masih suka ketuker-tuker beuuh..." Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi digetok oleh Xiumin. Xiumin cuman nyengir, "Maap Yeol, tapi aku juga jadi pingin cepet nikah ih, aku udah muak di SMA belajar terus nilai jeblok remedial mulu... Mending nikah dan punya suami tajir wakakakak!"

"Yaudah kamu kawinin aja itu si Chen, kalian kan udah 3 tahun pacaran, ortu kalian juga udah saling kenel," ujar Chanyeol, Xiumin geleng-geleng, "Nggak ah, bisi teu jodoh, mungkin jodoh aku bisa lebih ganteng dan tajir dari Chen. Woles wehh~"

"Tadi katanya mau cepet kawin, terus bilang nggak usah buru-buru. Si Umin teh labil," gumam Lay tapi terdengar ke telinga Xiumin, "Diem Alay!"

"Eh omong-omong si Baek mana?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa BFF-nya dari tadi belum nongol.

"Tadi mah ke kantin sama Luhan Kyungsoo—oh tuh mereka udah balik!" ujar Lay sambil ngenunjukin di ambang pintu kelas Luhan sama Kyungsoo masuk—tapi kok nggak ada si Bebek Baekhyun?

"Luhan, Si Baek kemanaaa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang lagi nyicip gehu.

"Mmm, tadi kita kepisah_, you know _lah gimana padat dan buasnya kantin waktu awal istirahat. Udah kayak Hunger Games aja tuh kantin!" jawab Luhan sambil ngunyah gehu dan togenya muncrat-muncrat ke meja Chanyeol.

"Idiih cantik-catik makannya muncrat-muncrat!" protes Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Terus? Masalah buat lu? Yang kumuncratin juga mejanya si Yeol, kok lu yang rempong? Mau gue muncratin sekalian nih toge + wortelnya ke muka bulet elu?" Idiih si Luhan gampang pundung-_-.

"Iya, iya, _Mianhae_ atuuuhh, _I am sorry_, Maafkan hamba, _Sumimasen_!" kata Xiumin meminta maaf pada Luhan.

Lalu mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol, alias ngegosip gitu, soal mobil Audi barunya Pak Siwon, Pak Sooman yang katanya korupsi uang yayasan, kisah-kasih pacaran mereka(kecuali Chanyeol yang masih jomblo), Lay yang lagi-lagi lupa kalau Suho adalah pacaranya, dan curhatan Luhan tentang kecadelan Sehun. Kebetulan waktu Luhan curhat soal pacar berondong cadelnya, orangnya panjang umur, si Sehun udah ada di depan pintu kelas.

Tapi dia nggak sendiri, dia bareng Kai sama Baekhyun yang lagi mewek.

Lho—kok Baekkie nangis?

Chanyeol yang ngeliat BFF-nya nangis gitu langsung menghambur kearah SeKaiBaek dan segera memeluk Baekhyun, "Bek, lu kenapa nangis? Kunaon maneh teh? Udah Bek cup cup! Tong mewek! HEH, lu duo jablay , lu berdua ngelakuin apa ke pasangan lesbi gueee?!" Chanyeol langsung marah-marah pada SeKai karena mengira mereka berdualah yang sudah menyakiti sahabat yang merangkap pasangan lesbinya(?) itu.

"Nggak ih _Noona_! Kita nggak ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun-_noona_! Tadi kita berdua habis dari toilet cowok, pas kita keluar di depan ada Baekhyun-_noona_ lagi nangis, kita samperin, tapi nangisnya makin gede, akhirnya kita bawa kesini," jelas Kai yang tidak terima dimahari oleh Chanyeol.

"Iya betul-betul! Kita nggak thalah apa-apa. Jangan tuduh kita thembalangan , kita thama thekali nggak mempelkotha apalagi menyodomi Baekhyun-_noona_!" Sehun pun ikut protes dengan cepat sambil cadel plus lebaih.

Baekhyun masih sesegukan diperlukan Chanyeol (elah kok jadi BaekYeol gini). Chanyeol yang prihatin pun cuman nenangin Baekhyun, temen-temen yang lain juga langsung deketin dan mencoba ngehibur Baekhyun, walaupun kalau digituin sih biasanya bukan makin tenang, orang yang nangis malah makin meliar nangisnya.

"Baek... napa sih lu? Cerita ateuh.." tanya temen-temenya sambil ngusap-ngusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Hiks, hiks... hiks gue hiks hiks ditolak... HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Baekhyun pun mulai nangis nggak kekontrol, sampai ingusnya keluar-keluar juga.

Chanyeol yang langsung 'ngeh' si Baek ditolak siapa, segera menarik Baekhyun pergi dari kerumunan teman-temanya yang masih bingung, "Eh _sorry ya guys_, kita mau ngomong masalah privasi dulu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun udah ada di tempat sepi, di pojok tangga darurat weh ya, disana kan jarang ada orang lewat. Baekhyun pun udah mulai tenang, tapi masih sesegukan.

"Jadi... lu ditolak sama Jonghyun-_sunbae_?" akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya langsung pada intinya.

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil nyingsring ingus pake dasinya, "Iya, tadi kan gue ke kantin bareng Kyungsoo Luhan, kita kepisah gara-gara kantin yang penuh sesak. Tau-tau aja aku kebawa aliran manusia ke depan toilet cowok. Nah kebetulan banget waktu itu ada Jonghyun-_sunbae_..."

Chanyeol cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kepala anjing yang ada di dashboard mobil dengerin kisah Baekhyun.

"Terus..." Baekhyun ngasih jeda bentar buat ngelap eces pake dasinya Chanyeol, "kan aku teh ngucapin makasih gitu yang soal masalah kari ayam, dia cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum—gila itu gue udah nggak tahan liat dia senyum! Akhirnya gue keceplosan kalau gue naksir sama dia... dan tebak dia bilang apa?"

"Dia ketawa terus bilang kalau sebenernya dia itu maho," jawab Chanyeol asal.

"LHO KOK LU BISA TAU SIH?!"

"Eh? EH GUE CUMAN NGASAL! JADI BENERAN ETA TEH?" Chanyeol yang kaget tebakannya bener, padahal dia cuman asal ngomong aja.

Baekhyun yang kayaknya terpukul lagi mengingat hal itu langsung nangis lagi, "Hiks, hiks... beneran ini mah, demi Taemin yang punya abs... terus dia minta maaf ke gue dan ninggalin gitu aja, gue cuman diem kayak patung, gue terlalu syok. Akhirnya gue nangis, sedih, hiks, terus tiba-tiba si duo jablay (SeKai) nyamperin gue, mereka malah nanyain deui aing kunaon! Da atuh aku teh masih terpukul, akhirnya gue mewek sekenceng-kencengnya sambil jambak-jambak rambutnya Kai sebagai pelampiasan. Mereka langsung gelagapan dan akhirnya nganterin aku ke kelas..."

Chanyeol nenangin Baekhyun yang mulai nangis lagi. Dia ngerti banget perasaan Baekhyun—karena tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu dia yang digituin sama Kris, bilang kalau ternyata dia itu maho dan udah pacaran sama Tao. Eh tapi kalau gitu Baekhyun udah ngalamin pengalaman cinta yang tak terbalaskan karena homoseksual(?) dua kali dong ya... kasian...

"Udah Baek, udah... cowok di dunia bukan cuman Jonghyun-_sunbae_ kok..." hibur Chanyeol sambil nyengir khasnya yang giginya nampak semua.

"Tapi cowok maho di dunia bukan cuman Jonghyun-_sunbae_ Yeol," ups, bener juga ya kata Baekhyun, "buktinya ini kedua kalinya gue dicampakin sama cowok gara-gara dia maho! Hiks, jujur aja ya Yeol, gue sebenernya masih ada rasa ama Tao..."

Chanyeol melototin matanya, "Ciyus?"

"Udah ah jangan ciyus-ciyusan! Itu udah terlalu _mainstream_!"

"Yaudah-yaudah... Thiyuth?" dan setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu Thehun langsung bersin di lain tempat.

"Thiyuth... sebenernya Jonghyun-_sunbae_ tuh cuman pelarian doang..." Baekhyun main-mainin rambutnya tanda gugup, "sebenernya kadang aku masih suka ngelirik-lirik Tao di klub pencak silatnya, gue masih suka nge-stalk twitter, fb, blogspot, instagram, tumblr, path, bahkan friendsternya, gue masih suka kepo nanya-nanyain ke si Sehun atau nggak Kai gimana kabarnya dia... Dan... yah, kadang aku suka jeles gitu liat dia bareng ama Kris..."

Chanyeol diem. Dia langsung ngebeku dengerin kata-katanya Baekhyun. Dia ngerasa bahwa yang dikatain Baekhyun tuh bener-bener dia alamin juga. Dia emang nggak pernah bisa _move on_ dari Kris, walaupun misalnya Zayn Malik lebih ganteng tapi tetep aja entah kenapa Kris tuh bagaikan lampu petromak yang menerangi gua gelap di dasar hati Chanyeol #remang dong.

Yasudahlah, emang hidup duo jomblo ini penuh cobaan. _Poor_ Jomblos... #hiks

.

.

"AHH! Terkutuk Pak Siwon! Semoga ban mobil Audinya kempes di jalan terus kejebak macet plus ketabrak truk sampah dan kelontar ampe planet Neptunus dan dikawinin sama makhluk disana!" keluh Chanyeol sambil ngegosokin kloset sampe kinclong. Dia kena hukuman gegara telat masuk sama Pak Siwon.

Setelah dia selesai menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan WC-nya—yang kebetulan dia baru nyelesaiin WC yang cowok—tiba-tiba pintu WC-nya kebuka. Chanyeol noleh, dia langsung teriak sampe jatuh gara-gara ngeliat sosok di depannya.

Itu Kris, lagi bengong ngeliatin reaksi Chanyeol pas ngeliat dia kayak ngeliat titisan Susana.

"Yeol, lu ngapain disini?" Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kris pertama kali setelah mereka udah nggak sapa-sapaan lagi sejak insiden KrisTao yang mencampakan ChanBaek.

Chanyeol berusaha berdiri dan menepuk-nepukan roknya, "Oh... emm waktu itu kan kamu bilang kalau aku mau disuka sama kamu, aku harus jadi cowok dulu—nih gue disini! Gue oplam (oprasi kelamin)! HAHAHAHA!" jawab Chanyeol garing sambil ketawa buat nutupin _nervous_-nya, padahal dalem atinya dia udah malu dipergok kecengannya di toilet cowok, serasa kayak penguntit gitu, hiih.

"Kok masih pake rok?" tanya Kris sok polos padahal bejat #plak.

"Idih, percaya aja lu! Hahaha nggak, gue kena hukuman dari Pak Siwon disuruh bersihin WC cewek + cowok..." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah karbol yang ada di pojok WC.

Mereka pun ketawa garing, terus diem, terus nggak tau lagi yang mau dibicarain.

"Emm, yaudah sih ya gue keluar dulu, bisi lu kebelet mau boker gue ganggu, hehehe, babay..." Chanyeol memecah keheningan terus berjalan bermaksud keluar dari WC.

"Tunggu Yeol!"

Chanyeol diem begitu dipanggil oleh Kris. Mukanya udah merah, bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan Kris manggil dia seakan kayak adegan-adegan di komik-komik cewek. Jantungnya udah berdetak nggak karuan kayak intro awalnya lagu History.

Dudududuududuudududuu...

"Resleting belakang rok lu kebuka."

JEGERRRR!

Chanyeol ngerasa ketimpuk gerobak somay, jadi dari tadi celana dalem bercorak leopardnya keliatan?!

Setelahnya, Kris malah ngakak "Hahaha, bercanda kok... ada yang mau gue omongin sama lu..."

GUBRAK!

Sialan si Kris! Udah bikin Chanyeol kena serangan jantung aja tadi!

"Ohahaha," Chanyeol ketawa garing, "lu mau ngomongin paan mangnya?"

"Gue sama Tao udah putus."

Chanyeol langsung noleh ke belakang ngeliatin Kris, "Thiyuth?"

"Ci—bahasa apa tuh? Thiyuth._.?"

"Bahasa Thehun dari negara Cadel. Nggak pentinglah! Seriusan lu udah putus? Atau lu cuman mau PHP-in gue aja?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan pada Kris.

"Iya kok, gue sama Tao sadar kalau sebenernya menyukai sesama jenis itu nggak baik, melawan kodrat Tuhan #eaaa, dan lagian gue pacaran sama Tao gitu-gitu aja, nggak ada menariknya gitu pacaran sama cowok, yang diliat juga udah kita punyain, dada rata, bahu lebar, junior—Eh! _Sorry_ keceplosan wkwkwkwk!" jawab Kris sambil ngikik, dan Chanyeol cuman natap Kris agak jijay.

"Emm.. yaudah sih ya, aku cuman mau ngomong itu doang..." ucap Kris sambil garuk tengkuknya, "dan emm... gue minta maaf soal dulu gue nolak lu dengan cara yang nggak enak."

"Eh iya gapapa! Hehehe, mau lu nggak maho atau maho juga waktu itu kayaknya gue bakal tetep ditolak, gue kan kagak cantik atau modis gitu sejenis cewek-cewek Asian's Next Top Model gitu hehe..." jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu, dia garuk-garuk rambutnya yang gatel dan ada tomcat yang loncat dari sana.

"Nggak ah, lu manis kok untuk ukuran cewek."

BLUSH... Pipi Chanyeol udah semerah lampion-lampion yang berjejer di tengah jalan waktu imlekan. Detak jantungnya lagi-lagi bergerumuh kencang.

Dududuudududdududuududdududu ..._ Listen! Enjoy The Mayo! _

_#backsound: EXO-M History_

"Heh! Ini dua orang malah mesraan di WC! Kalo mau _making out_ di hotel dong!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghacurkan momen sweetnya KrisYeol yang diringi lagu History (nggak nyambung ya). Ternyata itu Pak Eunhyuk, guru biologi—yang seringnya ngebahas bab reproduksi—mereka.

"Eh?! NAON IH BAPAK TEH FITNAH! Saya habis nyelesein hukuman dari Pak Siwon! Udah ya Kris, gue pulang dulu! Pak saya pulang duluan ya," Chanyeol pun langsung salam ke Pak Eunhyuk dan _say goodbye _ke Kris.

Di perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri ngebuat penumpang angkot lain takut sama dia. Di terlalu _excited_! KRIS BILANG DIA MANIS! OMO! AHHH! KRIS BILANG DIA MANIS! COWOK PERTAMA YANG BILANG DIA MANIS SELAIN BOKAP SAMA TUKANG BASO LANGGANANNYA! AHHH! Coba dibilang cantik jelita, makin ngefly aja itu idungnya Chanyeol.

Begitu pulang dia langsung ke kamar, meluk-meluk guling, nganggep guling itu Kris #geleuh.

Ekhem...

Chanyeol teringat bahwa dia harus memberi tahu Baekhyun juga. Dia mengambil BB-nya, berniat untuk nge-BBM-in Baekhyun dan memberi tahu kabar gembira ini.

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen**__  
PM: and in that moment I swear all the men in this world are ghei. _

Baekhyun kayanya galau banget ya.

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__Beeeek! _

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen  
**__Naooon?_

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__Gue ada kabar gembira! Kabar yang buat lu bakal ngehapus PM lu!_

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen  
**__Mangnya apaan sih? Lu kayaknya excited banget?_

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__KRISTAO IS FINALLY END DUDEE!_

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen  
**__Oh? Hahahahaha sukur deh :D_

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__Sukur sukur, I know you're salto-ing right now._

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen  
**__Hehehe, gue nggak salto, gue jungkir balik sambil ngelakuin sikap lilin dan kayang wakakakak! Mami sama Mas Bayu ampe bengong ngeliat gue tiba-tiba ngelakuin kayang di meja makan(?)_

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__Yaudah jangan galau lagi! Kita masih bisa usaha buat PDKT sama Kris-Tao lagi okee!_

_**Byun Baekhyun Cullen  
**__Ahh iya :') makasih ya Yeol, udah ngasih tau gue hehehehe... EH tapi lu nggak boong kan? Kalo lu boong gue jodohin lu sama Andhika Kangen Band. _

_**Park Chanyeol Bieber  
**__Nggak kok sueerrr! Ngapain juga gue boong. Oke sip ya! NO MORE GALAU DUO JOMBLO!_

Setelah itu Chanyeol senyum-senyum geje lagi... Pikirannya sekarang cuman penuh dengan Kris... Kris... Kris... Kris... OH WU YI FAAAAN~~

"YEOOLL! Lu ngapa ketawa-ketawa di dalem toilet! Boker lama amat sih!" tiba-tiba pintu toilet digedor-gedor dengan tidak pintusiawi(?)-nya oleh Kakak ceweknya Chanyeol dengan suara cempreng menggelegar. Chanyeol sadar akan lamunannya. Saking pikirannya Kris doang dia nggak sadar kalau dia sudah berakhir di toilet.

"Bentar ateuuuh! Cebok dulu inii!" begitulah kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya pada Kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah menggebrak-gebrak pintu toilet kayak bagong ngamuk, mungkin kakaknya bener-bener udah pada puncaknya.

.

.

Udah 2 minggu sejak KrisTao putus.

Dan BaekYeol pun sudah memulai misi mereka: PDKT dan membuat KrisTao kena karma.

Dan tebak aja, baru juga 2 minggu, salah satu dari mereka udah sukses menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Waktu itu tanggal 12 Februari 2013—2 hari sebelum Valentine—Baekhyun udah senyam-senyum bahagia pas masuk ke kelas. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain bingung.

"Baek, lu napa senyam-senyum gitu? Padahal kemarin-kemarin mewek," tanya Luhan kepo.

"Hihihihi... jadi ihihihi... aduuuhhh ahhh malu ahh!" Baekhyun mulai salah tingkah nutup mukanya yang merah ngebuat temen-temennya tambah kepo.

Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi 'ngeh' pertama kali langsung ngomong, "JANGAN BILANG RENCANA PDKT LU KE TAO SUKSES!"

Yang lain langsung kaget dengan kata-katanya Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun nunjukin jempolnya, "Betul SEKALEEE! Kemarin sore gue ditembak sama Tao lagi! AAAAHHH! GUE BAHAGIA BANGET YEEOOLL!" Baekhyun langsung muter-muter dan dia bener-bener ngelakuin SALTO! Bukan kayang doang, sampe temen-temen yang ada di kelas parada _speechless_ ngeliat ada bebek bisa salto #plak

"Woy! Woy! Jadi lu berdua nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita? Cerita-cerita bisa kali!" ujar Xiumin yang ngeliat Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang lagi pelukan sambil muter-muter merayakan suksesnya rencana mereka.

"Eh! Iya Bek, cerita dong gimana si Tao akhirnya bisa kena karma dan nembak lu lagi!" kata Chanyeol berhenti muter-muter dan ngelepasin pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Ikutan-ikutan!" ucap LayHanSoo ngedekitn BaekYeol dan udah mulai kepo sama ceritanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih senyum-senyum terus akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian dia buka mulut, "Jadi kemarin tuuh...

.

_Baekhyun lagi ada di depan klub pencak silat, modusnya sih ya buat liatin Tao, tapi waktu itu sama sekali nggak ada Tao disana, cuman ada beberapa anggota klub sama _cleaning servise_ yang lagi ngepel sambil joget _Loving U-_nya SISTAR. _

"_Ehm, Baekhyun-_noona_?" _

_Baekhyun langsung terlonjak ngedenger suara yang udah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao si sangar tapi nyuunyuunyu kyaa~ _

"_Eh, hei Tao! Dah lama nggak ketemu ya hehe...ehm..." Baekhyun langsung _nervous_ ngeliat Tao yang kelihatan omomana macho sekalee! Dengan seragam pencak silatnya, rambut acak-acakan, bau keringet yang bagi Baekhyun tuh kayak semerbak bunga melati. Ahhhh Mami, Papi, Mas Bayu~ Baekhyun udah nggak tahan pingin ngawinin itu Panda!_

_Tao senyum simpul, ngerasa gugup gitu di depan Baekhyun, "Em... _Noona, _saya pingin minta maaf..."_

_Baekhyun ngangkat alisnya, dalem hati dia nyebut-nyebut, 'oh jadi baru sekarang lu minta maaf ke gue? Lu tau ga selama 3 bulan ini gue galau kek gimana ampe gue juga dicampakin sama si Jonghyun yang ternyata hombreng juga? Jadi lu dengan mudahnya minta maap gitu ke gue sekarang? GITU HAAAH?'_

"_Oh gapapa kok hehe," idih si Baekhyun muna. _

"_Waktu itu saya nggak mikir panjang, ternyata saya nggak cocok sama Kris-_gege... _dan saya sadar kalau suka sesama jenis itu salah..." _

"_Em teyus?"_

"_Terus... Baekhyun-_noona...

_mau nerima aku lagi nggak?"_

_..._

_OMAMAMAMAMIALEZATOZ_

_Baekhyun ngerasa dia udah terbang ke langit ke tujuh naik becak. _

_Dia pingin langsung bilang "GUE MAU! HAYU ATUH NIKAH SEKARANG!"_

_Tapi _NO_! Baekkie masih gengsi gegara dulu pernah dicampakin! Dia nggak mau hal itu terulang lagi! _

"_Emmm... gimana ya?" kata Baekhyun sok jual mahal sambil memandang kearah lain. _

"Please Noona_... Aku bener-bener nyesel bikin _Noona_ kecewa..." ucap Tao sambil memohon-mohon, "Aku suka ngeliat noona 2 minggu—ah nggak bahkan sejak 3 bulan kita putus, _Noona _masih suka ngelirik-lirik aku yang lagi latihan silat. Kadang aku merasa bersalah sama _Noona_! Padahal dulu aku janji sama _Noona_ kalau bakal lindungin _Noona_ dari copet... Tapi Tao ninggalin _Noona_, hiks, maafin Tao hiks..." dengan tidak elitnya Tao menangis di depan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget. Sebenernya Baekhyun juga udah tahu sih dibalik tubuh macho Tao, hatinya masih polos-polos Hello Panda—eh Hello Kitty gitu._

"_Jep, jep, Tao jangan nangis..." Baekhyun ngedeketin Tao sambil usap-usap punggungnya, "_Noona _juga masih sayang sama Tao... Tapi... aku punya satu syarat kalau kita mau jadi lagi."_

"_Syarat apa _Noona_?" tanya Tao masih terisak-isak._

"_Gombalin _Noona _sampe tersanjung!" ujar Baekhyun mantap. Dia emang belum pernah digombalin sama siapa-siapa... sama Tao juga belum pernah—keburu mereka putus dan belum sempet gombal-gombalan. _

_Tao mikir panjang dulu, dia mengelus-ngelus dagunya berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba keluarlah lampu senter dari kepalanya._

"Noona_... _Noona_ tau nggak persamaan _Noona_ sama PocketBac?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun._

"_Emm.. nggak... paan mangnya?"_

"_Ada 4 kesamaan... pertama PocketBac kan bentuknya unyu-unyu, persis kayak _Noona _yang unyu-unyu..."_

_Blush... pipi Baekhyun merona tingkat kabupaten, "Emm.. terus?"_

"_Kedua... PocketBac itu kan wangi, kayak _Noona _yang setiap harinya selalu wangi semerbak molto—eh maksudnya wangi aja hehe..."_

_Bluush... pipi Baekhyun merona tingkat dunia-akherat (cepet amat dari kabupaten ke dunia-akherat), "Du.. Duanya lagi apa...?"_

"_Ketiga... PocketBac itu kan suka bergelantungan di resleting tas, sama kayak _Noona_ yang bergelentangun di hati Tao..."_

_BLUUUSH... rona di pipi Baekhyun udah makin mirip sama merahnya sama mukanya Cepot, "Terakhir... apa?"_

"_Terakhir... PocketBac itu kan gunanya untuk ngebersihin tangan... Nah Baekhyun _Noona_ juga suatu saat akan jadi istri Tao dan bakal ngebersihin rumah dan peralatan RT yang lainnya ..."_

_Oke, gombalan terakhir agak kurang ajar sih, tapi gara-gara ada kata 'ISTRI' udah bikin Baekhyun _blushing_ dan pipinya udah lebih merah daripada Chibi Maruko-chan. _

"_Jadi... _Noona _mau nggak kasih kesempatan buat Tao?"_

_Baekhyun langsung meluk Tao yang masih keringetan. _

"_IHIIIK GUE MAUUUUU! HUWEEEEEEEE _I LOVE U_ TAOOOOOO!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mewek udah nggak kuat._

"I LOVE U_ TOO NOONA :D!" balas Tao sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dibelakang mereka langsung berubah menjadi latar matahari terbenam +desiran ombak. _

_Co cwit dech. _

_._

...jadi gitu..."

Yang lain mangap nggak percaya setelah ngedengerin kisah Baekhyun.

"Ehm... Bek lu pingin aja disamain sama PocketBac..." kata Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun _pouting_, "Biarin! Daripada lu waktu ditembak Kai disamain sama JuPe!"

"Enak aja! Waktu ditembak gue disamain sama model Victoria's Secret!" protes Kyungsoo nggak rela disamain sama JuPe—padahal kan 'itu'-nya juga sama-sama gede haha #plak

"Bukannya sama Morgan ya?" tanya Lay dengan polosnya.

"_Please_ setoooop omongin Morgan! _I'm so done with_ Morgan :'(!" kata Kyungsoo mulai OOC lagi, "Eh tapi, btw, selamat ya buat BaekTao CIEEE! Pajak Jadian bisa kali!"

"CIEE yang udah nggak jombloo!" kata Lay sambil nyiku-nyiku Baekhyun.

"CIEE yang bisa nge-karma-in cowook!" teriak Luhan semangat.

"CIEE yang nanti hari Valentine udah bukan jombloooo!" teriak Xiumin yang_ excited_ juga.

KRETEK KRETEK...

Kata-kata terakhir bikin hati salah satu dari mereka terasa kayak keramik pecah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol—si JOMBLO SEJATI.

"Oh iya ya! Tinggal Chanyeol doang yang masih menjomblo!" ujar Lay dengan polosnya langsung dibekep sama Xiumin dan Luhan, "Sateh tong frontal! Kasian Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol cuman geleng-geleng, "Mmm... nggak apa-apa kok... hehehe... kayaknya gue bakal tetep jadi jomblo valentine tahun ini, emm... Selamat ya Bek! Akhirnya misi lu buat ngekarmain Tao terwujud hehe... " Chanyeol pun nepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan terus pergi gitu aja.

"Yeol, lu mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang tadinya nyengir mulu langsung prihatin ngeliat sahabatnya itu langsung lemes kayak kalau ditiup bakal kebawa terbang ampe Asia-Afrika (emangnya gedung-_-)

"Mau boker, hehehe..." kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

Dia bohong.

Dia emang mau ke toilet tapi bukan buat boker.

Tapi buat mojok dan nangis mengetahui dia masih belum ada perkembangan apa pun sama Kris.

Tragis banget.

Baekhyun yang bener-bener nggak tega ngeliat sahabatnya kayak udah nggak punya harapan hidup #lebay ah. Tiba-tiba dia dapat ilham. Dia langsung berbalik menghadap Lay.

"Lay, lu masih sepupuan sama si tiang bendera itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Lay.

"Ya heeuh atuh Bek... masa tiba-tiba dia jadi Nenek aku nggak mungkin kan..." jawab Lay.

"Gini... gue minta bantuan lu dong..."

.

.

14 Februari 2013

_Valentine Day_.

Sebenernya Hari Valentine nggak terlalu dianggap penting sih jadi nggak dimerahin tanggalnya, lagian da emang teu penting sih haha #plak

Tapi walaupun begitu, pas jam istirahat sepanjang koridor sekolah banyak banget cewek yang ribut ngasih-ngasih coklat ke cowok-cowok(yang kece tentunya)—sampe ada yang ngasih ke Pak Siwon dong! Tapi karena Pak Siwon orangnya alim pisan, dia nolak, dia tidak merayakan hari valentine yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan sunah Rosul. Tapi coklatnya jadi diambil sama Pak Eunhyuk sih... soalnya Pak Eunhyuk nggak dapet coklat sama sekali... dapetnya pisang.

Dan berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang cuman mojok di kelasnya sambil nyemot choki-choki—buat ngerayain Valentine dia beli choki-choki buat dirinya sendiri.

Dia buang napas, terus keluar kelas karena jeles ngeliat _couple_ SuLay yang tumben-tumbennya lagi bermesraan.

"Makasih ya Lay kit-kat _greentea_-nya, hehe, aku terharu kamu masih bisa inget hari ini valentine—bahkan aku terharu kamu masih inget kalau aku ini pacar kamu..." ucap Suho terharu sambil ngunyah kit-kat _greentea_ pemberian pacar ter-ayang-nya.

"Hah? Apaan? Kit-kat _greentea_ itu oleh-oleh dari Papiku yang baru pulang dinas di Jepang kok... semuanya juga dapet kali ._.," tiba-tiba Lay dengan polosnya membuat Suho terdiam dalam hening.

Jadi, ternyata Lay ngasih kit-kat _greentea_ bukan buat valentine-an.

Tapi buat rangka ngasih oleh-oleh.

Sabar ya Suho...

_Back to _Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi cuci tangan di wastafel toilet cewek. Dia cuci muka, terus ngaca, dia merhatiin ada suatu hal yang kecil warna merah tapi nyeselin nokrong di dahinya—jerawat.

'_Ahh! Sial banget gue! Valentine gue bukannya dapet cowok ini malah dapet jerawat! Di dahi lagi! Jiga orang India aja ini mah ahhh Tuhan kenapa nasibku gini amat sih! Zxcvbnmajshak!' _Chanyeol ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya frustasi.

"Yeeool! Disini lu ternyata!" saat Chanyeol lagi frustasi-frustasinya, dia denger ada suara cempreng memanggilnya. Chanyeol noleh ke arah suara, ternyata si Baek.

"Oh, hei Baek, lu udah ngasih coklat ke Tao?" tanya Chanyeol lesu.

"Ya, gue kasih Hello Panda—eh tapi ada yang lebih penting! Lu ikut gue ke _roof top_ sekarang!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung narik tangan Chanyeol dan menuntun dia berjalan keluar toilet untuk menuju _roof top_.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, tumben si Baekhyun ngajak dia ke roof top, padahal kan ceritanya si Baekhyun paling takut sama tempat tinggi, dan kesannya si Baekhyun maksa-maksa gitu lagi.

Chanyeol curiga.

"Bek, emang ada apa di _roof top_? Ada Skandar Keynes tiba-tiba dateng naik Aslan?" tanya Chanyeol udah mulai-mulai was-was.

"Nggak, ada Robert Pattinson dateng naik Jacob. Nggaklah! Pokoknya ikut gue ajalah, tong loba ching chong!" Baekhyun tetep kekeuh nggak mau kasih tau pada Chanyeol, bikin Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia paling nggak suka kalau Baekhyun udah main rahasia-rahasian, nyeselin banget, pingin dicipok jadinya.

Dengan kesal, Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu kabur dari Baekhyun. Dia nggak meduliin Baekhyun teriak-teriak manggil dan ngejar dia. Bersyukurlah Chanyeol kakinya jenjang jadinya dia larinya lebih cepet dari Baekhyun. Dia udah bisa lari dari Baekhyun cukup jauh sampe ada Xiumin, Luhan, sama Kyungsoo di depan dia, dan tiba-tiba...

HAP!

Mereka langsung lompat dan nangkep Chanyeol.

"Edaan! Ini tiga orang kenapa sih tiba-tiba meluk gue? Ngefans eh? Gue lagi kabur dari si bebek nih, lepasiin!" teriak Chanyeol berusaha menyingkir dari Xiumin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi mereka nggak lepasin.

Dan Baekhyun dateng menuju mereka, "Bagus XiuHanSoo! Kita bawa Chanyeol ke _roof top_ sekarang!"

Ternyata mereka bersengkongkol.

Chanyeol nggak tau apa yang bakal mereka lakuin, tapi feelingnya nggak enak. Karena Chanyeol tenaganya lebih besar daripada Luhan dikali Xiumin kuadrat Kyungsoo, dia pun dengan kasar mendorong mereka berdua dan menyempatkan untuk kabur.

"Chanyeol jangan lariii! Ini demi kebaikanmuuuu!" teriak Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol udah nggak peduli, dia lagi males berurusan yang aneh-aneh.

Dan waktu dia udah agak jauh sama temen-temen anehnya itu, tiba-tiba di depannya udah ada Chen. Dan tiba-tiba si Chen ngehalangin jalan Chanyeol.

"Chen misi gue dikejar-kejar sama pacar lu dan teman-temannya!" Chanyeol berusaha buat melewati Chen dari arah kanan, tapi si Chen ikut ke kanan.

Waktu Chanyeol mau menerobos lewat kiri, si Chen ikut ke kiri.

"Lu ada masalah apa sih sama gue! NYINGKIR NGGAK ATAU PULANG-PULANG WAJAH LU BERUBAH JADI TUKUL!" teriak Chanyeol kesel tepat di muka Chen. Chen cuman nutup telinga nggak kuat denger suara Chanyeol yang ngebass gitu teriak.

"_Sorry_, gue disuruh sama si Baek, awalnya gue juga nggak mau, tapi waktu Xiumin maksa pake kecupan di pipi, gue terpaksa hehe, _sorry_ ye..." jawab Chen sambil nyengir. Chanyeol cuman mendengus sebel.

"Gue kecup di bibir lu mau nyingkir nggak?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Nggak ih jijay lu, gue nggak mau selingkuh," tolak Chen dengan singkat dan masih ngehalangin Chanyeol.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang teriak-teriak_, 'gawat gue harus kabur... gimana caranya tapi?'_

Lalu, suatu ide terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol, "Chen liat itu ada Farah Quinn pake baju fitness!"

"ANJIR MANA?!" Chen langsung celingukan nyari-nyari Farah Quinn dan tiba-tiba...

BLETAK!

Kepalanya dipukul sama Xiumin.

"SIALAN LU CHEN! Lu masih seneng juga ngeliat Farah Quinn! Padahal kata lu gue lebih bohai daripada Farah Quinn!" tiba-tiba Xiumin datang, "Dan lu ngebiarin CHANYEOL LEWAT!"

Chen masih celinguk-celingukan, dia bingung, kok bisa-bisanya Chanyeol pergi secepat itu? Masa dia teleportasi sih?

Yah anggap aja Chanyeol itu larinya secepet Eyeshield 21 lah.

Saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk kabur, lagi-lagi dateng penghambat, yaitu si dua cowok paling muda, Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol udah mikir pasti mereka disuruh-suruh pacar mereka juga buat ngejar-ngejar dia. Waktu Chanyeol lari ke arah toilet cewek, ada si Lay yang ngejar dia juga, waktu ke toilet cowok, ada Suho yang juga ngerjar dia, waktu ke depan ruang guru, ada Pak Kyuhyun—guru math—yang ikut-ikutan ngejar dia tanpa tahu sebabnya. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol terjebak, ke setiap sudut sekolahnya pasti ada aja yang ngejar-ngejar dia, dari Baekhyun dkk sampe Pak Evil Telur Ungu Kyuhyun.

'_KENAPA SEMUA ORANG NGEJAR GUE GINI SIH? GUE TAU GUE EMANG MIRIP JENNIFER LOPEZ TAPI NGGAK SEBEGININYA JUGA DONG!' _Chanyeol udah mulai gelagapan, dia udha terbojok, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia malah pergi ke tempat yang harusnya nggak dia datengin.

Dia malah dateng ke _roof top_.

Dan disana ada Kris lagi berdiri sambil main Temple Run 2 dari iPodnya.

Kris merasa ada makhluk lain selain dirinya di _roof top _langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dia ngeliat Chanyeol, matanya ngebelalak, Temple Run-nya jadi _game over_ gara-gara dia kemakan sama monyetnya.

Chanyeol yang kayak udah lupa tujuan dia kabur dari Baekhyun dkk langsung menghampiri cowok yang namanya sama kayak merek botol minum author itu, "KRIS! Tolongin guee! Gue dikejar-kejar sama Baek dkk! Mereka tiba-tiba narik-narik aku dan nyuruh gue buat ke _roof_... _top_—"

Chanyeol diem, Kris diem.

Chanyeol nepok jidatnya "Eh, dudul, gue kok malah kesini..."

Kris masih diem.

"Eh, btw Kris, lu ngapain disini?"

Kris tetep diem.

"Woy, kok lu tiba-tiba jadi patung?"

"Kris...?"

Tiba-tiba Kris megang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot kaget.

"Sebenernya, gue disini... buat nungguin lu dateng," akhirnya Kris bicara sambil natap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang bingung cuman masanga wajah, '_maneh teh kunaon_?'

"Gue cuman mau bilang..." tiba-tiba Kris berjongkok, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol,

Kris berdehem dulu, lalu dia natap Chanyeol, dan ngomong, "Mau nggak lu jadi pacar gue?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol pingsan.

.

.

.

"Yeol... Chanyeol... Woy Park Chanyeol Bieber..."

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia mulai memfokuskan pandangannya, sekarang dia udah ada di UKS.

"Chanyeol, lu masih idup? Nggak amnesia kan? Masih inget gue kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang udah ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Emm... Baek... gue kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Tadi lu pingsan pas di _roof top,_ Kris ngegendong elu sampe kesini," jelas Baekhyun.

Waktu denger penjalasan Baekhyun bilang 'Kris ngegendong dia', Chanyeol langsung merona malu.

"Yah walaupun digendongnya bukan bridal sih tapi dibopong kayak karung beras, hehe," jiah si Baekhyun malah kasih tahu, menghelingkan kesan co cwit-nya jadinya deh ah -_-.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu UKS dibuka sama pangeran yang sudah membopong Chanyeol.

Wu Yi Fan udah ada di depan ambang pintu UKS.

"Chanyeol, udah sadar?" tanya Kris mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi nunduk karena malu.

"Emm, ya iyalah, nih gue udah bangun! Hehe," jawab Chanyeol _nervous _masih sambil nunduk malu buat ngeliat Kris.

Baekhyun langsung senyum-senyum geje, dia nepuk punggung Chanyeol, "Udah ya gue keluar dulu ya, bisi ganggu, hehe..." Baekhyun pun langsung pergi dari ruang UKS dan meninggalkan dua makhluk berbadan tiang listrik tersebut.

Blam.

Pintunya ditutup, keheningan pun datang.

"Ekhem," Kris berdehem buat ngehilangin suasana sepi, "jadi... tadi kenapa lu pingsan?"

Chanyeol masih nunduk malu, "Ya... itu gue kaget aja... gue kan nggak pernah digituin sama cowok sebelumnya..."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Jawaban lu apa?"

GLEK. Chanyeol nelen ludah+dahaknya gugup.

Dia sih pingin langsung bilang _"IYA AYO KITA KAWIN DAN BIKIN ANAK SEKARANG!"_

Tapi dia masih mikir, kenapa tiba-tiba Kris nembak dia? Rasanya nggak logis.

"Pertama gue mau nanya dulu..." Akhirnya Chanyeol ngomong.

"Nanya apa?"

"Lu kepaksa kan! Sebenernya lu dipaksa kan sama Baekhyun dkk buat nembak gue? Jujur aja."

Chanyeol udah gugup, dia berharapnya sih Kris bilang, _"Nggak kok, cinta gue buat elu tulus."_

"Iya, sih emang hehe."

Setelah itu Chanyeol cemberut, dia nunduk lemes lagi, "Udah gue duga haha."

Kris senyum ngeliat reaksinya Chanyeol, "Gue emang dipaksa, tapi gue nggak merasa terpaksa..."

Chanyeol natap Kris lagi, "Maksudnya?"

"Gue emang dipaksa sama Baekhyun, dia bilang kalau gue nggak nembak elu hari ini dia bakal jatuhin iPod gue dari _roof top_. Tapi sebenernya kalau nggak dipaksa sama si Baek gue bakal nembak lu kok suatu saat nanti, soalnya sebenernya... gue belum siap aja nembak elu, gue terpaksa nembak elu sekarang gara-gara anceman si Baek... hehe," terang Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Ta—Tapi apa yang bikin elu jadi suka sama gue? Apa jangan-jangan karena bulu ketek gue sekarang udah tumbuh lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang tanpa rasa malu menggulung lengan bajunya dan nunjukin bulu keteknya ke Kris, Kris cuman ngakak.

"Hahaha—dulu gue pernah bilang kan ke lu kalau gue suka sama yang berbulu lebat? Sekarang gue nggak mandangin itu lagi sih. Gue suka sama lu sebenernya sejak kita pertama ketemu bareng sama Lay. Lu tuh anaknya apa adanya, lempeng, dan nggak berusaha buat jadi orang lain... Dan yah dulu gue emang masih maho sih, tapi sekarang gue udah tobat—emm... yah mungkin emm... gue kena karma sama lu..." Kris agak gengsi pas ngucapin kata 'karma' sambil garuk-garuk tengkuknya.

Chanyeol mangap.

Dia masih nggak percaya.

DIA BERHASIL BIKIN WU YI FAN KENA KARMA!

WOW YEOL WAUW!

Demi jerawat di dahinya, ternyata valentine dia bisa ngekarmain COWOK juga!

BRAAAKKK!

"NAH! PARK CHANYEOL! Dari tadi kamu lari-larian aja! Lu harus ikut remedial matemati—WOY INI KENAPA MALAH FTV-AN GINI DI UKS!?" tiba-tiba Pak Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu dengan kasarnya dan mengganggu moment _sweet_nya KrisYeol.

"PAK KYUHYUN JANGAN GANGGU DONG! TADI LAGI _SWEET-SWEET_NYA IHH BAPAK TEH GELEUH!" di belakang udah ada Baekhyun sambil narik Pak Kyuhyun buat keluar ruang UKS, dan ternyata di belakang selain ada Baekhyun, tentu aja ada Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan pacar-pacar mereka.

Dari tadi mereka nguping ternyata.

"EHHH! BYUN BEBEK! BERANI SAMA BAPAK? NILAI LU BAPAK MINUS 100 BARU TAU!" bales Pak Kyuhyun sambil ngegetok kepala Baekhyun, Tao yang disebelahnya langsung kesel, "Pak Kyuhyun kalau berani getok-getok Baekhyun-_noona_ saya cincang Bapak sampai pecah lho!"

"EMANGNYA BAPAK TELUR APA BISA PECAH?! ASDFGHJKL!" –lho kan emang telur. Avatarnya masih gambar telur tuh walau udah ultah ke-26.

Karena keributan yang mereka buat di depan ruang UKS, banyak anak yang merhatiin mereka dan ikut-ikutan datang dikeramaian itu. Mereka langsung merhatiin KrisYeol yang lagi di UKS.

"Woyy! Nanaonan eta?"

"Ada syuting FTV ya? Gue jadi _cameo_ doong!"

"KYAAA! Ada Morgan! Ini lagi syuting CCC 4 ya!?"—nunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo.

"WOYY! GUE DISINI CEWEK KENAPA MASIH AJA DISAMAIN SAMA MORGAN!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Kris tidak menghiraukan keributan yang ada dibelakangnya, dia langsung natap Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi jawaban lu apa?" Kris kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sekarang mukanya udah semerah bunga sepatu.

"Itu... aku... nggak tau... masalahnya gue kan nggak cantik, nggak pinter, dan mungkin suatu saat gue bakalan nyukur bulu ketek gue lagi terus—"

"Denger Yeol," Kris motong omongan Chanyeol, "gue nggak peduli sama sekali, mau wajah lu tiba-tiba berubah jadi Park Bom atau pun Valdemort, gue masih cinta lu, mau bulu ketek lu lebat atau nggak, gue juga nggak peduli...Intinya _nothing's gonna change my love for you_..."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol merasa terbang ke planet EXO.

Chanyeol nggak peduli suara teriakan-teriakan histeris atau pun cieee cieee yang diberikan oleh orang-orang. Dia nggak peduli sama Pak Kyuhyun yang sekarang teriak-teriak nyuruh dia ikut remedial.

Dia cuman natap Kris nggak percaya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

INI PERTAMA KALINYA ADA COWOK YANG NGOMONG KAYAK GITU KE DIA!

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

Tiba-tiba terdengar senangdungan lagu _Nothing's gonna change my love for you_.

Tapi kok nggak semerdu George Benson atau Westlife yang nyanyiin?

Oh, ternyata anak-anak yang ngeliat insiden KrisYeol itu yang mulai bersenandung, pantes cempreng, ngebass, fals, teriak-teriak, sampe cadel(ini mah si Thehun) kecampur aduk.

Tapi walaupun kedengarannya kayak kumpulan pengamen yang lagi orkestra, kesannya tetep aja _SO SWEET_!

"Jadi gimana Yeol?" tanya Kris penuh harap, dia udah genggam tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol netesein air mata, "Hiks, hiks... AKU MAU! _SARANGHAE_ KRISSS!"

Kris meluk Chanyeol. Dia narik Chanyeol ampe keluar dari tempat tidur, meluk dia sambil muter-muter mesra.

Serasa Twin Tower yang kena topan muter-muter.

Suasana langsung riuh, ada yang teriak geje, ada yang minta PJ, ada yang nebar-nebar conffeti, dan ada yang mulai bersenandung lagi.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
__Your hair armpit may will grow again__ through but nothing's gonna change my  
love for you._

**end. **

**A/n:** sequel kok lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya sih? Wks. 7000+ words gini( ._.), maaf ya kalo bosen dan garing hahaha... sebenernya nggak ada yang minta sequel cerita ini, tapi saya mah da dudul, malah bikin sequel dari cerita yang nggak diminta tapi yang dimintain malah nggak dibikinin, maafkan sayaa! Maaf ya pairing jadinya KrisYeol sama TaoBaek, sekarang lagi demen sama _crack pair_, lain kali saya bikin TaoRis sama BaekYeol yang lebih menggelegar deh ceritanya wakakakak! Saya nggak ngerayain valentine sih, nggak boleh malah, maklum saya lulusan TK-SMP berbasis agama dan suka dicermahin kalau valentine itu sebenernya nggak baik -_- tapi yah ini mah ngetik cerita aja gitu mumpung ada ide dan kebetulan lagi berdekatan sama hari valentine wkwkwk.

Oke akhir kata_ thanks for reading! Mind to review_ ;)?


End file.
